


A Ride For Baby

by blissedoutphil



Series: Little Dan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Baby!Dan, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Little Headspace, M/M, Riding, Smut, Tickling, daddy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil
Summary: When stress consumes Dan, he gets into his little headspace. Phil is always ready to take care of him.





	A Ride For Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I wrote quite a while ago, back when real life Dan only just uploaded his top memes video lmao.  
> You can send me prompts on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com :)  
> Hope you enjoy this fic and I'd love to hear your feedback, thank you!

Dan sat cross legged on the couch in his pooh onesie, drinking orange juice from his sippy cup and watching his favourite Winne The Pooh episode that Phil put on while he was busy in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

* * *

Earlier that day, Dan had filmed his top memes video. He jokes about how joking about his problems is a coping mechanism, but there’s only so much joking he could do before it all gets too much.

Joking about his quirks turned into overthinking about his insecurities, which quickly turned into contemplating about the meaninglessness of existence.

Phil had found him curled up in bed, sobbing quietly, laptop replaying his edits for his video a few feet away. Phil was used to this sight, but his heart still ached every time it happened. He wished that one day Dan could be confident enough not to let his insecurities consume him. Until then, he was happy to help his boyfriend.

Phil had approached him quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dan flinched when he realised Phil was there, but immediately curled into Phil’s chest and cried.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay Dan, baby,” Phil said softly, hugging Dan and carding his hand through his hair. Phil knew he needed to help Dan into his little headspace. When Dan was being little, he’d forget about his problems for the moment, and he was always energized to face the problems again afterwards.

The first time Dan admitted to Phil about having to be little, he was so afraid of Phil judging him and leaving him for being weird. But on that same day, he realised just how lucky he was to have Phil. Phil accepted him for who he was and never made him feel bad for it. Phil was so eager to learn how he could help. He could trust Phil to always take care of him, just like Phil had promised, just like what he was doing right now.

Phil continued whispering reassuring comments, softly kissing his head and nose. He watched for the signs that show Dan was slipping into his little headspace.

Dan sniffled, balling his fist in Phil’s shirt. His headache made way for a quiet buzz as he heard Phil’s continous words. He blinked and subconsciously brought his thumb between his lips.

Phil was all too aware of that signal that Dan has slipped into his little headspace. “Baby, wanna change into something more comfy?” he asked gently.

Dan nodded slowly. “Uh-huh,” his voice was smaller when he was little, and Phil found it endearing.

* * *

So there Phil was, cooking dinner and occasionally looking out the kitchen to keep an eye out on Dan. These moments were never anticipated, but Phil was always ready to take care of Dan.

He went to set the table for dinner, but stopped when he saw Dan rubbing his crotch.

“Baby, what you doing?” he asked.

“Daddy, I feel funny,” Dan whined, his hand palming himself through the onesie.

Most of the time sex wasn’t even involved, but sometimes Dan would initiate it. If it meant helping Dan to relax further, Phil was always happy to help.

“Don’t you want to eat first, baby?” it was more a statement than a question.

Dan whined again, his erection poking at his onesie. “Daddy help me  _now_ ,” he insisted.

Sometimes Phil would be a stern Daddy, but sometimes he obliged to Dan’s whims. “Alright then, baby,” he said, walking over to Dan.

Dan stretched out his arms and made grabby hands, wanting Phil to carry him. Phil picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, rubbing his back while Dan giggled. Dan was physically bigger than Phil, but when he was in this headspace, it seemed to Phil that Dan was somehow smaller.

He plopped Dan on the bed, and Dan continued giggling. He was still hard, but he seemed to have forgotten it for a moment. Phil smiled fondly as he looked down at Dan, he was so cute like this.

“Watch out Danny!!” Phil warned playfully, his hands forming claws.

“Oh nooo tickle claws!!” Dan squealed, trying to get up. But it was too late, Phil was already tickling his sides and Dan was reduced to a fit of giggles.

Phil laughed along as he continued poking and tickling Dan and Dan squirmed and squealed, trying to get away from his touch. “Daddy nooo,” Dan laughed, voice high.

Phil fell on top of Dan and they stayed like that, a tangled mess of laughter. Phil kissed Dan softly on the lips then propped himself on his hands and ground his hips against Dan’s, causing Dan to let out a small moan. “Ah, Daddy please help,” Dan breathed out.

“Would baby like to ride Daddy?” Phil suggested, hips still rocking against Dan’s.

Dan’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Yes, Daddy!”

Phil got up and went to the drawer to get lube and a pacifier. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel good, okay baby?” he said when he climbed back on top of Dan. 

He kissed Dan slowly while unbuttoning Dan’s onesie. Dan was bucking his hips up to meet Phil’s, letting out high-pitched moans. Phil kissed a trail down Dan’s chest to his stomach as he undressed Dan. Dan lifted his hips up to help Phil fully undress him.

Phil reconnected their lips once he was done undressing Dan and himself. He gently lifted Dan’s legs and rested them on his shoulders. He coated his fingers with the lube and pressed his index finger against Dan’s hole.

He watched Dan who was licking his lips. “Ready, baby?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan replied, voice equally quiet.

Phil slowly pushed his finger inside Dan, making Dan moan. Phil slid his finger in and out and watched as Dan squeezed his eyes shut and let his mouth hang open.

Dan opened his eyes when Phil added a second finger. His breaths got shorter and he started whimpering when Phil scissored his fingers. Phil brushed against the spot inside him and he threw his head back onto the pillow, toes curling as he moaned.

Phil simultaneously added a third finger and started stroking Dan’s cock with his other hand. Dan’s moans got louder. “Ah, ah Daddy please, ride now,” he panted.

“Okay, okay baby,” Phil replied, moving Dan’s legs off him and going to sit against the headboard.

Dan straddled Phil’s thighs, waiting for Phil’s permission to get on him. Phil held out the pacifier. “Daddy wants you to try to be quiet, okay? Use this,” he put the pacifier when Dan opened his mouth.

Dan bit on the pacifier, moans muffled as he watched Phil lube his own cock. Phil then held Dan’s hips and guided him on Phil’s cock.

“Okay, baby,” Phil said and Dan slowly sank down on Phil’s cock, closing his eyes and letting out muffled moans. Phil moaned as well, feeling Dan’s tight walls around him.

Dan sat all the way until all of Phil’s cock was in him and he placed a hand on Phil’s chest to balance himself. Phil restrained himself from bucking his hips up, wanting to let Dan go at his own pace.

When Dan was adjusted, he starting moving. Phil’s hand on his hip supported him as he moved up until he was almost completely off of Phil’s dick. He then slammed down on Phil, both moaning out.

They kept eye contact as Dan continued bouncing on Phil’s dick. “That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good,” Phil praised, and Dan hummed.

Phil was panting. Dan felt so hot and tight around his dick, he couldn’t help himself as he moved his hips up to meet Dan’s ass. Dan squealed at that, pacifier falling from his mouth.

“Sorry baby, but you feel so hot, so good for Daddy,” Phil panted, taking the pacifier and putting it back in Dan’s mouth.

Dan chewed on the pacifier as he continued bouncing on Phil’s cock. A sheen of sweat was starting to form on his body, and he breathed heavily as he sunk down on Phil, feeling the stretch of Phil’s big cock in his tight ass.

“You like Daddy’s cock in you, baby?” Phil murmured, and Dan nodded as he whined.

Phil brought his hand to Dan’s cock and started stroking it. Dan moaned, still loud despite having the pacifier in his mouth.

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel even better,” Phil said as he picked up the pace of his strokes, watching as Dan’s precum leaked onto his fingers.

Dan’s movements soon became erratic, hips moving out of the rhythm he had earlier. Phil’s other hand on his hip still held a firm grip, helping him to move properly. His mind was spinning from the pleasure. All he could think about in that moment was his Daddy and how good he was feeling thanks to his Daddy. “Daddy, Daddy, feels so good, Daddy,” he chanted, words unclear, pacifier hanging loosely between his teeth.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Phil gasped out. He didn’t think he would last much longer himself.

Dan opened his mouth, letting the pacifier fall on Phil’s chest. “Yes! Yes, Daddy,” he shouted, hands squeezing Phil’s shoulders for balance.

Phil kept up the strokes on Dan’s cock and bucked his hips up, his cock pressing against Dan’s prostate. Dan groaned and threw his head back. He angled his hips so Phil would keep hitting his prostate every time he sunk down on Phil’s dick.

Dan came over Phil’s hand and chest, letting out high-pitched moans and screams. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder as he came, hips still moving slowly up and down Phil’s dick. “That’s it, baby, so hot,” Phil encouraged, stroking him until the very last bit of cum spurted out.

When Dan had calmed down some, he lifted his head and kissed Phil with such force that it startled Phil. He sped up his movements on Phil’s dick, helping Phil reach his orgasm faster.

Phil was moaning, the sight before him was something he could never get tired of. Dan was hanging his head, brows furrowed in concentration, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open as he continued riding Phil despite having orgasmed already.

Phil wiped Dan’s fringe away from his forehead, sweat curling his ends. He tugged Dan’s head up to kiss him again, biting on his lips and making Dan part his lips for him. Phil moaned into Dan’s mouth as he orgasmed, fervently deepening the kiss. 

Dan whimpered as he felt himself get filled up with Phil’s come. He kept rocking his hips as Phil came. He loved feeling so full from his Daddy’s cock, his Daddy’s come.

Phil broke the kiss when he finished coming, panting and trying to calm down. Dan collapsed on Phil’s chest, breathing heavily as well. Phil’s cock wasn’t hard anymore, but Dan didn’t bother moving, loved the feeling of having his Daddy still inside him.

Phil gently nudged at Dan to ask him to move, but Dan whined. “M’comfy,” he said, eyes closing as the sound of Phil’s heartbeat calmed him down further.

“Don’t want your butt to be sore now, do we?” Phil murmured, kissing Dan’s hair before trying to gently lift him. Dan reluctantly moved off of Phil’s cock, whining again when he felt some of Phil’s come dribble out his ass.

Phil pulled Dan into a hug, stroking his hair soothingly, and kissed his forehead. “I love you, baby, that was so good. You’re always so good for Daddy,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Dan replied softly, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“C’mon, time for a bath,” Phil said after a while of cuddling, moving up from the bed despite Dan’s protests.

Phil carried Dan all the way to their bathroom, quickly drawing a bath while he gave Dan a rubber ducky to keep him preoccupied. He watched as Dan played with the toy, smiling softly.

They got in the bath together, Dan’s back leaning against Phil’s chest. Phil massaged Dan’s shoulders, whispering praises and calming words to Dan. Dan felt so calm, all the stress from earlier in the day forgotten. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, on Phil’s touch and Phil’s words. Phil’s voice was like an anchor holding Dan back as his little headspace slowly left. His mind was finally cleared and he could think better again.

“Love you, my perfect baby,” Phil was still whispering, kneading at Dan’s shoulder.

Dan smiled at that. “I love you too, Phil.”

Phil kissed Dan’s shoulder. He loved his baby, but he also loved to have Dan back.


End file.
